


Love Shack

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, Fun, M/M, Singing, Songfic, Taylor is an idiot, hints of Jaylorike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: During a long and tiring roadtrip; Jake is unimpressed when Taylor's excitable nature once more rears its head





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Um... well I did a thing XD
> 
> I've been struggling. A lot of ways. This has helped.
> 
> Please gimme comments with your thoughts; they really spur me to write more and encouragement is something I need so I don't just quit atm... (sorry to be blunt)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading anyway <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Love Shack.**

Taylor hummed to himself, as Jake parked the car and got out to fill the fuel tank, smiling as he peeked through the window at the tall trees and clear blue sky. He sucked in a deep breath, his chest rumbling with a happy purr as he finally opened the door and stepped out of the car, deciding to stretch his legs while he had the opportunity. He sighed as he raised his hands over his head, smirking when he saw Jake glance over at the inevitable rising of his shirt, seeming torn between amusement and frustration that Taylor’s shorts didn’t give a similar show of skin at his movements.

“Taylor!” An excited voice had his head whipping to the side, his eyes crinkling and a lopsided grin spread across his face, as he saw his best friend leap from another car before it finished pulling up to the nearest petrol pump. “Dude!” Diego called again, racing across the station as Taylor laughed and ran to meet him, colliding in a mock tussle which had Jake sighing loudly and rolling his eyes in exasperation and embarrassment.

“Can’t ya ever just say hey and shake hands, like goddamn normal people?”  He demanded, his face arranged into a scowl which had no real heat to it. “I swear, every damn stop, ya act like ya ain’t seen each other in a year.” He scoffed, turning away as he returned his attention to the fuel pump.

“Ah, don’t mind Grampa, Little Guy... he’s just grumpy the drive’s so long.” Mike said, climbing over the side of Jake’s convertible with a chuckle, as he dodged his friends playful jab to the shoulder. “He’s been drivin’ horny ever since the Kid and I played strip poker in the back seat.” He added smugly, snorting when Jake flushed and scowled at him more authentically.

“Shut up, Mike.” Jake snarked, shaking his head as he continued to fill his fuel tank. “Ya goddamn...” He muttered, trailing off and averting his gaze guiltily as Taylor laughed. He huffed and pointedly turned his back to them all, deciding to remove himself from the conversation before damning himself any further.

“Man, you always have all the fun in your car, Taylor.” Quinn giggled, bouncing over and throwing her arms around him, nuzzling his cheek briefly before pulling away and doing the same to Diego. “Oh gosh, next time we come out here; we should totally just hire a minivan and all come together!” She insisted, holding her arms behind her back as she smiled and drew in a deep breath.

“You just wanna see Mike without his clothes on.” Taylor accused knowingly, smirking when Quinn blushed an interesting shade of scarlet, but made no attempt to deny it. He clicked his tongue and cocked his head, humming thoughtfully as he slid his eyes over to Mike and dragged them over him with a quick and playful wink. “Not that I blame you... he’s not half bad when dressed, but when he’s out of uniform... phew!” He teased, fanning himself with his hand before quickly adopting an innocent smile, as Jake turned a knowing scowl his direction.

“Taylor!” Quinn hissed, giggling as she glanced over to see that Jake and Mike had both looked away again, talking quietly as they leaned against the car and waited for its fuel tank to reach full. “You’re _so_ bad!” She whispered, nudging him with her elbow playfully, before tipping her chin at the pair curiously. “Have you actually asked them if they’d consider a... a... you know..?” She asked, her blush deepening as Taylor snickered to himself.

“I have no idea whatsoever what you mean, Quinn.” He drawled, smirking as Quinn shoved his shoulder playfully. “But... should I ever feel the urge, I’m ninety eight percent certain that neither of them would actually object to the idea, or turn me down.” He added confidently, dissolving into a fit of giggles after a heartbeats pause, causing their friends to all look over at them with varying curiosity and suspicion.

“Dude, I really did not need the mental picture that came with your shamelessness right then...” Diego huffed upon regaining his breath, shaking his head as he jabbed Taylor in the shoulder playfully. “But, having said that... you guys better keep a fireman on guard, ‘cause you’re gonna be on fire with both of them all over you.” He sniffed, snorting when Taylor sighed longingly and eyed his lover and friend fondly, before turning his attention to the rest of their approaching friends.

“Hey guys, how’ve you been enjoying the drive so far?”  He asked knowingly, smirking when Zahra stomped past him towards the station shop. “Cool, yeah I love the scenery too Snape! Really refreshing!” He called after her, laughing when she flipped him the bird before disappearing inside. “Party Rock been on repeat again by any chance, Raj?” He asked, turning towards his larger friend, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s a classic, little doodlejump...” He protested weakly, shrugging his shoulders semi-apologetically as he walked past with Craig, the pair falling into an animated discussion about the snacks they needed for the final leg of their journey. Taylor shook his head as he watched them go, the rest of their group beginning to follow after them slowly.

 _“You_ look guilty.” A low murmur in his ear caused him to start, and he swatted Jake’s shoulder as he turned to find his lover smirking at him. “I ain’t sayin’ anythin’ beyond how it oughta be illegal to be as ridiculously hot as ya are...” He said, snickering as Taylor rolled his eyes but hummed and raised his arms to link around Jake’s shoulders.

“You’re lucky you’re handsome, because you’re idea of charm is ridiculous.” Taylor huffed, smirking as Jake waved his brows briefly, before leaning close to kiss him softly. “Hmm... kissing though, _that_ you’re good at...” He admitted reluctantly, humming in quiet contentment as Jake’s kiss slowly deepened and consumed his every thought.

“Hey, put him down already, Grandpa...” Mike scoffed, sauntering over and throwing his arms around both their shoulders, unsubtly pulling them apart with an unrepentant grin. “There’s plenty of time for that, once we get there. Ya made it this far, I’m sure ya can manage the last however long it is now.” He said, snickering when Jake tossed him an irritated scowl and shrugged himself free from his hold.

“Maybe if ya hadn’t kept makin’ him strip off in the back, I wouldn’t be so damn strung up.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes as Taylor tried and failed to hide a snort of laughter behind his hand. “Yeah, yeah... laugh it up, Boy Scout. Soon as we find this place, ya ass is mine; and I’m gonna make it my mission to make ya regret all ya teasin’.” He promised, winking as Taylor waggled his brows hopefully.

“He says that like it weren’t what ya were after.” Mike said, shaking his head as Jake turned away and stormed into the station shop. “Either he don’t know ya as well as I thought, or he just likes to let ya win.”

“If I win, he wins anyway.” Taylor snickered, rolling his eyes to peek at Mike slyly from the corner of his eye. “But it’s always better for him to let me win; because then I don’t sulk.” He added, grinning as Mike barked with laughter and patted his shoulder fondly.

“Ya one of a kind, Kid.” Mike chuckled, shaking his head with amusement. “Don’t ever change, okay?” He insisted, his hand settling at the small of Taylor’s back as he guided him towards the station shop. “Now, c’mon... before ya friends pinch all the decent snacks.” He said, winking when Taylor laughed at the playful, yet no less accurate tease.

Taylor strolled into the small shop, smiling as he caught sight of his various friends playfully fighting over snacks and drinks, his heart swelling with affection for the makeshift family he’d come to see his friends as. He hummed happily to himself, sauntering through the aisle’s in search of something to amuse him for the remaining leg of their journey. He picked up a pack of strawberry laces, smirking as he turned and found Jake at the counter, tossing the sweets at the back of his head with a snicker. He winked as his lover turned to glance at him, rolling his eyes and rubbing his head on reflex.

“That damn sweet tooth ya got...” Jake huffed, shaking his head as he turned back to the store clerk behind the counter. “Yeah and this too, thanks.” He said, clearing his throat before gesturing towards the map upon the wall. “Say, can ya tell me how much further it is to La Huerta beach?” he asked curiously, gesturing toward the rest of their friends over his shoulder with his thumb. “We got us a summer home down there and we’re all kinda itchin’ to be outta the cars.”

“Yeah sure, you’re almost there actually.” The clerk said cheerfully, pointing between two points on the map which were relatively close to each other. “What you want to do is head out of here on the B-fifty two, like you were...” They explained, as Taylor cocked his head thoughtfully, turning to find Diego and Quinn similarly paused in the next aisle. “If you carry on for about half a mile, then you should come to a faded sign, by the side of the road...” They continued obliviously, as Taylor broke out in a wide grin, his eyes lighting with joy and mischief as Quinn and Diego both giggled. “And, that should say that there’s just fifteen miles to the-“

“ _Love shack_!” Taylor yelled loudly, ignoring Diego and Quinn’s laughter as Jake groaned wearily, his shoulders tensing for a heartbeat, before he seemed to abruptly deflate; turning towards him with an exasperated sigh. “ _Love shack, yeah_...” Taylor drawled smugly, a huge lopsided grin consuming his face, as he waved his brows at his lover suggestively.

“Really?” Jake huffed, running a hand up through his hair as the clerk blinked and looked between the pair uncertainly, clearly uncomfortable at Jake’s sudden frustration. “Ya really gonna do this? _Now_? Ya can’t just... hold it in? Wait ‘til we get there? Ya know, so I can go somewhere else, just ‘til ya done...” He queried, frowning as Taylor gave no verbal reply, smirking as he sauntered over and picked up his sweets; opening the pack and twirling one of the red laces around his finger. “Oh godammit...” Jake sighed, shaking his head in exasperation as he turned towards the back of the store. “Mike! Get me a damn bottle of whatever’s strongest back there... rest of this drive is gonna be too damn long.”

Taylor continued to say nothing, rocking forward on his feet as he slipped the end of a strawberry lace into his mouth and began to suck on it gently, drawing Jake’s eyes back to him. He locked his gaze onto his lover, stepping closer and tilting his head to peek at him from beneath his lashes; his heart racing as he watched Jake’s throat bob with a thick swallow. “ _I'm headin' down the atlanta highway_...” Quinn sang, strutting over from her aisle, pausing briefly on her way to the counter to brush her shoulder against Jake’s playfully.“ _Lookin' for the love getaway!_ ” She cried, laughing when Diego skidded over to her side, throwing his arms into the air as he braced himself to her back and joined in her vocal debut. “ _Headed for the love getaway...”_ They sang lowly together, breaking into giggles as Taylor merely smirked and waved his brows again.

“Aw, c’mon ya assholes...” Jake groaned, covering his face with his hands as Taylor giggled quietly, leaning close to press a strawberry scented kiss just beneath his lovers stubbled jaw. “Whaddaya think ya _doin’_? He don’t need ya encouragin’ him...” He sighed, dropping his hands to his sides and scowling at the three of them irritably. “Whatever... I’m waitin’ in the damn car.” He scoffed, tossing some cash on the counter before stomping his way back out to the car.

 _“I got me a car, it's as big as a whale...”_ Taylor sang smugly, strutting casually towards the door, casting a sly glance to Quinn and Diego as they came to flank him. “ _And we're headin' on down to the love shack.”_ He drawled, shimmying across the garage towards the car, where Jake sat waiting; his fingers drumming restlessly against the wheel, as he watched Taylor’s approach with his eyes narrowed in mounting frustration. “I got me a Chrysler, it seats about twenty so hurry up!” He cried turning at the edge of his car and pointing both fingers towards Quinn and Diego like miniature pistols. “ _And bring your jukebox money!”_

“Shut up and get in the goddamn car, Taylor.” Jake growled irritably, jerking his thumb to the back seats as Taylor giggled and hopped backwards to sit on the edge of the car, ignoring his lovers darkening scowl as he jiggled lightly and threw him a cocky wink.

 _“The love shack, is a little old place where...”_ Quinn sang, twirling as Diego sang a key beneath her; spinning his arms like an awkward robot. “ _We can get together! Love shack baby...”_ They chanted playfully, laughing loudly when Taylor joined in with an exaggeratedly deep voice for a single chorus. “ _A love shack baby_!” Quinn and Diego laughed as Taylor spread his arms and allowed himself to fall backwards into the car, Jake twisting furiously to scowl at him from the front seat. “ _Love shack, baby love shack_!” They cheered, striding confidently towards their own cars; though sadly neither were convertibles.  _“Love shack, baby love shack_!” They chorused, turning to exchange glances and giggling when they seemed to reach the same decision mutually. _“Love shack, baby love shack!”_ They cried, twirling and darting across the garage as their friends poured out of the small shop. “ _Love shack, baby love shack!_ ” They cried, diving into the back of the car and laughing at Taylor’s brief yelp of surprise when they landed in a tangle of limbs atop of him.

“Aw, hell, there’s more of ‘em...” Jake complained, rolling his eyes as he faced forward and propped his arm on the side of the car, his chin resting on his palm in a petulant sulk as Mike laughed and climbed into the other front seat. “Don’t ya even think of sayin’ a damn word, ya bastard, or I’ll make ya sorry ass walk the rest of the way.” He warned, scowling as his friend laughed but wisely chose not to comment.

“ _Sign says; woo! Stay away fools_!” Taylor cried, his head popping up from the back seat as he disentangled himself from the others, smirking as he caught sight of Jake in the mirror; before his lover fixed his attention on the road and slowly pulled out of the garage. “ _'Cause love rules at the love shack_...” He drawled, sitting up on his knees and nuzzling Jake’s cheek for a moment, before scooting back to sit on the back of the seat; throwing his hands in the air with a cheer.  


_“Well it's set way back in the middle of a field...”_ Diego chanted lowly, smirking as he took a seat beside his best friend and jostled his shoulder playfully. “ _Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back..!”_ He called teasingly, as Quinn sat herself at Taylor’s other side, her hair streaming behind them in the breeze. “ _Glitter on the mattress_...” They drawled lowly together, as Taylor grinned and shimmied in his seat between them. “ _Glitter on the highway. Glitter on the front porch...”_ They chorused, their voices rising as they threw their hands into the air with an excited cheer. “ _Glitter on the hallway!”_

 _“The love shack is a little old place where...”_ Quinn and Diego sang,  laughing as their friends in the cars behind began to toot their horns in musical accompaniment. “ _We can get together_!” They cheered, turning to wave and even blow kisses to their friends; and drivers going in the opposite direction. “L _ove shack, baby!”_ They cheered, snickering when Taylor stood up on the seat and joined them for a single loud outburst. “ _Love shack, baby!”_ He then crumpled to the seat, laughing at his own idiocy as Jake grumbled from the front seat, and Mike merely continued to laugh at them all. “ _Love shack... that's where it's at!”_ Quinn and Diego cheered, bumping their shoulders together playfully, as Taylor rose to his knees on the back seat and danced luridly. “ _Love shack... that's where it's at_!”

Taylor laughed and blew kisses to the strangers cars which began to fall in line behind their friends, pointing towards them with his playful finger guns; while Jake grumbled darkly to himself and turned onto a small dirt track, which led to a quaint, secluded beach house. Jake parked near the trees at the back of the beach house; casting a dirty look towards the backseat as he immediately climbed out the car and stormed around the front to unlock the door. Quinn and Diego giggled, swinging their legs over the sides of the car and sliding to the ground as other cars began to pull up around them.

 “ _Huggin' and a-kissin'... dancin' and a-lovin_ '!” Taylor cheered, bouncing to his feet on the backseat, as Raj hopped out of a small truck and darted around the back; immediately digging out his portable barbeque and dragging it to the front of the beach house to set up and light. “ _Wearin' next to nothing 'cause it's hot as an oven!_ ” Taylor continued lewdly, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped out of the car. “ _The whole shack shimmies!_ ” He cried, throwing his hand in the air and strutting forward with a smirk, as people cheered around him. “ _Yeah! The whole shack shimmies_!” He cried again, a dirty laugh escaping him as his friends and the crowd cheered for him again. “ _The whole shack shimmies... when everybody's movin' around... and around and around and around!_ ” He teased coyly, winking as he rolled his hips suggestively and smirked around the growing crowd.

“ _Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby_!” Quinn and Diego cheered, each grabbing one of Taylor’s short shirt sleeves and tugging the material free of his arms. “ _Folks linin' up outside just to get down!”_ Taylor drawled lewdly, sinking to his knees and shimmying his shoulders playfully. “ _Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!_ ” Quinn and Diego repeated, laughing as Taylor promptly bounced back to his feet. “ _Funky little shack_!” He cheered, throwing his fist in the air and pointing around the crowd, as Mike cracked open a cooler and began handing out drinks; for a small price. “ _Funky little shack_!” He repeated loudly, strutting across to the front steps of the beach house.

 _“Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale._..” Taylor cried, spreading his arms wide as he began to back up the stairs. “ _And it's about to set sail!”_ He cheered, winking into the crowd and swaying his hips suggestively. “ _I got me a car... it seats about twenty, so, come on!”_ Taylor cheered, cocking his head over his shoulder as he turned, gesturing for people to follow him up the stairs. “ _And bring your jukebox money!”_

 _“The love shack is a little old place where.._.” Quinn and Diego chanted, falling into step behind Taylor. _“We can get together!_ ” They sang, spreading their arms and shimmying their shoulders as they trotted up the stairs and into the main living area. “ _Love shack baby..!_ ” They cheered, as Taylor spun and threw both hands in the air. “A love shack baby!” He sang lowly, before turning away again and sauntering to the nearest of the floor to ceiling windows. “Love shack... baby love shack!” Quinn sang, twirling and clapping her hands to Diego’s lightly. “ _Love shack... baby love shack!_ ” Diego repeated, grinning as he and Quinn shuffled about the room in a vague approximation of dancing. “ _Love shack... baby, love shack!_ ” They cheered, as Taylor swaggered forward, smirking at the congregation of people growing in the doorway, before firmly placing his foot on the ground.

 _“Bang...”_ He said, turning his upper half away from the crowd. _“Bang...”_ He repeated, with Quinn’s voice adding to his own. She stood only a few steps behind him, a playful grin teasing her lips as she half turned towards Diego. _“Bang..!”_ He cried with the others, as they all swung forward once more. “ _On the door baby! Bang bang!_ ” They all cheered, before repeating the entire impromptu dance routine. “ _Bang, bang, bang... on the door baby, bang bang!_ ” They cried, turning their faces to the ceiling briefly, before sharply looking forward again.

 _“Love shack, baby love shack!_ ” Taylor sang, leading the others as they repeated the words a half second after him. “ _Love shack, baby love shack_!” He cheered, winking at the crowd as he sauntered towards the stairs at the back of the house. _“Love shack, baby love shack!”_ He cried, stepping onto the first stair and throwing both hands into the air, as Quinn and Diego came to stand on the open ground just in front of him. “ _Love shack, baby love shack_!” He finally chanted, cocking his hip to the side as the strange collection of people burst into applause and excited cheers.

Taylor panted for breath, grinning proudly as Quinn and Diego giggled guiltily. “Thank you, thank you...” He called over the crowd, laughing tiredly at the calls for an encore. “As much as I would love to do that, I currently have an irate boyfriend to find.” He said playfully, winking at the crowd when they laughed and wolf whistled. “Yeah, that’s right... if the love shack is a rockin’, don’t come a knockin’...” He snickered playfully, before waving the comment off distractedly. “But seriously, thanks for coming! We weren’t expecting anyone here so soon, but, as you are; enjoy this pre-opening blowout!” He called, slowly backing away up the stairs. “And as of next weekened, we hope, The Love Shack will be open for business!” He cheered, laughing at the enthusiastic cheering he received in reply, before turning away and trotting up the stairs.

“Jake?” He called, turning and strolling down the hall in search of his lover. “Aw, c’mon, Top Gun... don’t hide from me.” He snickered, shoving his thumbs into his shorts waistband. “You know I’ll make it up to yo-“ his promise was cut short, as a hand covered his mouth from behind. He gasped quietly, a thrill of excitement travelling up his spine as an unmistakeable body pressed up against his back, familiar stubble tickling his ear as warm breath ghosted across his throat.

“Ya know, sometimes I really hate the fact that I love ya so damn much.” Jake growled lowly in his ear, slowly guiding Taylor through the upper floor, to a bedroom at the back of the house. “Ya a goddamn pain in the ass, with a sweet tooth that’s liable to get ya killed; and a freakin’ annoyin’ habit of breakin’ into song whenever ya get overexcited, which is always.” He groused petulantly, a noticeable smirk curling his lips against Taylor’s throat, as Taylor’s pulse jumped eagerly. “Despite all that goddamn hassle... I love ya.” He sighed, his lips finally brushing Taylor’s skin lightly, as Taylor groaned longingly.

“Mmmm...” He hummed, turning in Jake’s embrace and meeting his eyes with a mischievous light in his eyes. “Feeling’s mutual, Top Gun.” He said breathlessly, capturing his lovers lips with his own before he could complain any further. As the impromptu party raged below them, Jake and Taylor threw their own private party on the upper floor. A party where love was the only requirement; and clothing was optional.


End file.
